An Old life, a new beginning
by WeAreAllDemons
Summary: this is my vary first stroy it is about an old friend of sesshoumaru's who died protecting Rin, she comes back with kagome by accident thru the well six month after dieing. with little memory of what happent.
1. Chapter 1

The old life, a new beginning

"Lina will you take me for a walk?" asked Rin with a huge smile

"Ok Rin lets inform Lord Sesshoumaru of your request and see if he approves" Said Lina (Lina is a Fox-demon)

Lina and Rin walked into the western castle up to Sesshoumaru's study on the second floor.

With fast approaching little feet and a all to familiar sent Lord Sesshoumaru put a side his paper work awaiting a little girl to launch herself at him and beg him to let her go to the meadow half-mile out side the castle wall.

The door to his study flu right open and as expected Rin did just as he thought her to do. Of course once she did a puppy dog look there was no resistance but even thou he had a bad feeling (ha. Sesshoumaru feel that's a laugh) he gave his permission on one condition that Ah-Un and Jaken were to go with them.

Once in the meadow there was an bad aura and Lina sniffed the area for enemies as she does the Lord of the Eastern lands, Lord Damian appeared with a hundred low class demons some were centipede demons, tiger demons, and snakes demons of different kinds. Lina order "JAKEN! Take Rin back to the castle quickly." As she unsheathed her sword.

Jaken had grabbed Rins hand and put her on Ah-Un's back and went back to the castle as fast as they could to safety and to tell their lord. Lina stared killing hundreds of demons that tried to fallow. After many killings the Eastern lord grew tired with the Fox demon bodyguard and ordered the remaining demons to retreat while he took on the fox.

When Lord Sesshoumaru got to the meadow demons of many different kind lie dead as Lina fell dieing with the Lord of the Eastern land's sword though her stomach and many other deep wounds.

Once Sesshoumaru was able to get to Lina he tried to resurrect her with the tensaiga but her soul was already gone. This mad the lord vary sad and mad all at the same time not only did another lord try and make war with him but his dear child hood friend who he most trusted was now dead and never to return.

.

I know this chapter is short but this is the first time righting a story. I am vary sorry if the spelling and grammar is bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jessie come down here please." Yelled Ms. Lee

"Did you need something mom?" asked Jessie

" I just got off the phone with your principle, fighting again Jess how many times are you going to get into trouble and get kick out of school this is the 3rd time this month!" scolded Ms. Lee

"I wouldn't have to if they would just get off my back, teachers are on me about me being at school and students getting at me for having better grades then them" said jess

"Well we won't have to worry I am transferring you to school in Tokyo and I have talked to the principle about your situation and made a deal if you can tutor a girl in that school and get her grades up he will allow you and her to do school when ever you want but you have to go in once a month and tack a test" said Ms. Lee

"Mom why does this girl miss so much school?" asked Jessie

"He said it was because she gets sick a lot" said Ms Lee

In feudal era Japan..

"Inuyasha look out" yell kagome as a snake demon tried to sneak up behind him. Inuyasha spins around a cut the demons head off. Another jewel was collected. Once they were at kaede's village kagome said "Hey Inuyasha can you take me to the well I need to go home" "WHAT no way still need to collect the jewel shards you stupid wench" yelled Inuyasha

"SIT" yelled a pissed kagome "I am going home and I you come there I will sit you so many time you are going to be in the center of the earth" warned kagome

In Tokyo Japan

"Kagome Higurashi pleas come to the principles office"

"Did you need something Mr. Mason?" asked Kagome

"Ah kagome you are looking much better" –Mr. Mason

"Thank you sir" – Kagome

" listen Kagome your not going to graduate with your grades dropping like they are so I have arranged for your to have a tutor that will be able to go to your house when your sick to help get your grade up. I have all ready talked to you mother about this and she thinks it is a good idea she all so said that you know the family. O and this will also make it to ware you only have to come to school once a month to tack a test to see how you are doing and so you can get your rest. How does that sound to you?" asked Mr. Mason

"Before I agree on anything what is the name of my tutor?" asked Kagome

"Her name is Jessie Lee."—Mr. Mason

"Jessie really that's grate she an old friend of mine I cant wait to see her" said a smiling kagome

"Well you don't have to wait long she is in the next room filling out paper work and tacking a graduation quiz" said Mr. Mason

"He hee not any more I'm finished" said a voice from be hind kagome

"JESSIE" squealed kagome

"He he hey kagome its been a while" said Jessie

"Jess I have mist you so much how have you been?" – Kagome

"I am good …well except the for I keep getting kick out of school"—Jessie

"well I am not surprised with you irritating so many teacher by telling them they are wrong in the middle of class and showing them what they did wrong, and your smarter the most people around" – kagome

"Hey kagome lets get to your house and pack" – Jessie

"Why" we are going to my beach house so I can tutor you in peace and maybe get you graduated this year" – Jessie

"actually Jessie can we just stay around here there are some people you should meet sense you are going to be teaching me they are most likely are going to get in the way of my studying and there is now way to get around them… well actually maybe only one of them the other would be more then glad to help"—kagome

"What do you mean kagome if some one is interrupting with your studies then I am going to have to hurt them and you now I can" –Jessie

"Well this is different I will have to show you when we get there"—kagome

2 hours later

Once they had all the things they need to study and to travel kagome had explained every thing about the well and Inuyasha and the group. Kagome told Jessie to hold on to one of the jewel shards and they both jumped into the well. They were now on the other side of the well and walking to kaede's hut once there everyone was surprised that kagome brought someone with her and stated asking questions. And kagome had to explain why Jessie was there and she had been told of the dangers of that ear. They were now heading west do to a rumor of a jewel shard in that direction. an hour after crossing the western border Jessie said that they need to stop for the night.

"hey Kagome if your friend cant take a day of walking then she had better go home." Said Inuyasha

"Listen here mutt kagome needs to study every nigh while she is here or I am tacking her home to finish her schooling so I suggest if you want to find these jewel shards you have to stop 3 hours before dark so she can study understand my mutt face" stated Jessie

"you stupid bitch you can't tell me what to do I lead this group and your ass will only get in the way while we are fighting for the jewels" yelled in Jessie's face

"Inuyasha I wouldn't do that if I were you" warned kagome

"Fe and what are you going to do about me yelling at her kagome" asked Inuyasha as he turned his attention to kagome

"It is not me you need to worry about Inuyasha" said kagome

Inuyasha turned his attention back to Jessie she was smiling an evil smile and then she was gone Inuyasha looked around but didn't see her then something his him in the back of the head and Inuyasha was on the ground when he got back and turned to see what hit him he saw Jessie delivering a kick to his head he flu 5 feet before hitting the ground hard enough to knock him out.

"well I guess that means we stop here for the night" stated kagome as kagome went over to move Inuyasha she saw the surprised face of Songo, Miroku, Shippo, and kilala only if you could make out her face. 'I guess I forgot to tell them that Jessie is a vary vary good fighter' thought kagome 'all well they know now' kagome laughed in her head after everything was ready for camp kagome made dinner and then she and Jessie got stared on studying on first math since it was Kagome's hardest subject.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the group walk they came a crossed three jewel shards in one bare demon and during that time Inuyasha was become more irritating and has been sat like every five to ten minuets.

"Inuyasha will you stop with the jumping around" yelled kagome

"Really kagome how can you stand him I mean… look at him, sniffing the air or ground every five seconds" said Jessie

"Personally I think he likes the ground because he makes kagome sit him all the time" said shippo after jumping on to kagome's shoulder

"Hey I herd that if you hadn't noticed we are on Sesshoumaru's land and he could show up any minuet" yelled Inuyasha then mumbling about stupid wenches needing to mined there own business

"**SIT** I heard that Inuyasha" yelled kagome

Sesshoumaru why dose that sound familiar thought Jessie

"Um Kagome who is Sesshoumaru?" asked Jessie

"Hum I now that tone what do you know" accused Kagome

"What tone"—Jessie

"The tome that says that I am asking you a question even though I all ready now the answer" – kagome

"No it's… its just that the name sounds familiar that's all" – Jessie

Before kagome could interrogate Jessie anymore there was a huge band and every one turned there attention to a bolder ware they found Inuyasha pined by a hand around his neck stood a large fox demon about 61" looks to be 17 of age (but in k9 years his 119 years old) black ears on top of his head and a bushy tail "Why the hell do you have her mutt" yelled the demon as he pounded Inuyasha's head into the boulder

"W…Who" asked Inuyasha trying to get a breath while scratching at the demons claw around his neck.

"BIT, Stop leaves him alone"

The demon was shocked only one has ever called him by that name slowly Inuyasha slid down to the ground.

"Jessie do you now this demon" asked Miroku

"I… I don't know and yet…I do" said Jessie with a vary confused thoughts

The demon turned to face the rest of the group and walked to ward them

"How did you now my name" asked Bit

"I don't really know it just came to me" said Jessie in a sheepish grin the demon known as bit walked closer to Jessie and took a deep breath to calm himself but when her sent hit him he became confused the sent smelled of his friend who died six months ago in a fight to protect a young human girl he took several sniffs to make sure his mind wasn't playing any tricks on him but the sent was definitely the same

"There was only one person that has ever known my name" said Bit "for some reason you smell just like her"

"Is that why you attack Inuyasha" asked Songo

"Yes I thought he had her" said Bit

"Who is she and were did you last see her" asked Shippo

"She is a fox demon like myself her name is Lena and the last time I saw her was before she died six months ago" said Bit

"So you came here to kick my ass because you thought I went and dug up your old girlfriend" said a pissed Inuyasha

"no, I heard some vary load intruders so I came to see who it was I stopped just behind the tree line when I herded you talking about Sesshoumaru fingered you running from him and when the wind brought her sent to me I though that was why and lost my temper, and she is not my old girlfriend" stated Bit

"Are you saying that Lord Sesshoumaru would come after us for tacking her remains" asked Miroku

"Well to get to her remains you would have to go into his gardens and she died doing a great favor for Sesshoumaru" said Bit with a sad expression

"General" said a cold voice "have you taken care of the east border" said the voice

"Yes Sesshoumaru" said Bit with a nod

"Half-breed why are you on my lands" asked Sesshoumaru with a disgust in his voice

"Well Sesshoumaru we are looking for jewel shards and there was a rumor of naraku being around here or something about the west anyway" said Miroku everyone in the group stared in shocked expressions

"Miroku why didn't you tell us about the rumor about naraku" asked an angry Inuyasha

"Ummm I thought I did" said Miroku

"He was probably going to and he started being perverted and for got" stated songo

"SESSHOUMARU- SAMA" yelled a happy little Rin running happily whit Jakan, an-un fallowing behind as everyone turned there eye's to them "Sesshoumaru-sama look what Rin picked for Lena- Chan's grave" said Rin as she pointed to the basket of different collard roses Sesshoumaru said nothing and just stared at the roses

"Hello Rin how are you" asked kagome

"Hi kagome Rin happy to see you and Rin is fine" said Rin

"Rin I'd like you to meet my friend Jessie" introduced kagome

Rin looked at Jessie as Jessie bent down to Rin's eye level

"Hi Rin I am Jessie its nice to meet you" said Jessie

"Jakan" called Sesshoumaru

"Yes milord" bowed Jakan

"Take Rin back to the castle" ordered Sesshoumaru

"Yes milord, come Rin we must leave" said Jakan as he walked to the little girl

"Bye Rin" said kagome, songo, Jessie and shippo

"Bye everyone" said Rin as she left

"Now Monk tell my of this rumor you herd" demanded Sesshoumaru

"It was said that naraku was going up against the western lands" said Miroku

"Who did you hear this from" asked Inuyasha

"From a vary rely liable sores" said Miroku grinning

"Well if naraku is going to attack the west why don't we stay and help suggested kagome

"No we aren't helping this ass hole we'll fined and kill naraku on are own" yelled Inuyasha

"But Inuyasha naraku is using the east to take over the west and if he does that we'll have a harder time beating him" said Miroku

They argued for a while about helping the west and destroying naraku no one notices that Sesshoumaru was talking to bit and left ten minuets before the arguing was done

10 minuets ago with Bit and Sesshoumaru's conversation

"If naraku is on the eastern side that means we need to have more guards in training and around the perimeters" stated Sesshoumaru

"It would definitely help, but Sesshoumaru wouldn't having Inuyasha's group help because I sense good power coming from them" said Bit

"I would never ask that half-breed for his assistance no madder how strong he is" said Sesshoumaru

"Now.. Now Sesshoumaru I never said Inuyasha I said his group … and besides if they want to fight he will follow to keep them safe" stated Bit with a smug look on his face

"Umm.. They would help if only to get a shot at naraku… why are so interested in the half-breeds group all of a sudden" asked Sesshoumaru

"sigh one of them smells just like her" said Bit Sesshoumaru took a sniff of the air and sure enough there it was the sent of dew after a good rain during spring (I like that smell) Sesshoumaru sighed "Rin is not to know of this and arrange for them to help with eth battle to come"

"It may tack a few days to get them to the castle" said bit

"Just get them there rooms will be prepared for there arrival" said Sesshoumaru

back in normal view

Sesshoumaru was off on his way to his castle for he had other things more important to do as the group argued Bit started to walk towards them Inuyasha saw him and unsheathed his sword "what do you want now" growled Inuyasha everyone turned to see who he was growling at

"Move mutt I wish to talk to the humans" growled Bit in a threatening tone

"Ya like I'd let y…." Inuyasha didn't get to finishes his sentence because Bit pick him up and thrown him about 50ft

"I would like to ask you to come and assist us in ours fight against the eastern lord and this naraku person" said Bit to the group

"Sure" they all said at once

"No were not helping that ass hole" yelled Inuyasha

"Sorry Inuyasha you were out voted" said kagome

"The half-greed can come if you wish it is his choose to come with us" Said bit

sorry for the wait i hope you enjoy


End file.
